Yarrie
by Morning
Summary: An older story tweaked a bit but I hope still enjoyable


I_ do not own the BMFM. I make no profit from writing this story it is just for my own entertainment and for any other kind soul that will do me the utmost pleasure in reading it. It takes place in the Thail story line at the Utopia 1 base on Mars._

_Yarrie_

By Morning

2000 

Throttle hadn't slept for the past week, his self appointed vigil to watch over his wife was taking it's toll on them both and for all his good intentions he was doing neither much good. 

Angelica, the only doctor Carbine would have, tried calming his apprehension by letting him know that both mother and child were progressing nicely. The doctor was more concerned that Throttle was well on his way to having nervous breakdown. She sympathetically advised Carbine to humor him and if all else failed she had a mild sedatives to slip in his root beer.

"Babe please, go do something. I know Stoker could use the help at HQ. He must be backed up with a ton of paper work. It will do you good to get outta here for a couple of hours." Carbine pleaded trying to get a little distance between she and her loving, but overly protective, irritating husband.

"No darlin', my place is here with you. What if you need something? What if you go into labor? Do you need a pillow? Is that chair supporting your back?"

Carbine placed a hand to her forehead and took a long breath before speaking, "Throttle, listen to me carefully," her words were slow and deliberate. " I need nothing…. I want nothing… except for you to… leave… me…. **ALONE!" **

It was as if he hadn't heard a word she said or noticed how she said it, "but Sweetness, I'm only trying to make things comfortable for you. Have you taken all your vitamins and shouldn't you have your feet up."

Frustrated Carbine threw her hands up and tried to stand. He started to assist her, but the death stare she gave him stopped him in his tracks. "Throttle if you come one step near me I swear I'll bite you." She hissed while continuing to struggle to free herself.

Fortunately the front door buzzed temporarily easing the mounting tension. Throttle decided that answering it and keep away from her was the best thing to do at the moment. To his relief his bros and Charley had come over to spend some time with them.

"Hey girlfriend, still hanging around, I see. What's the matter, Throttle, is this heartless woman treating you bad?" Charley teased patting his cheek sweetly.

Carbine still struggling finally got to her feet, "Yeah I'm still here and I wouldn't treat him like that if he'd just let me breath. He's worse then a Letirian fruit fly."

"Babydoll, I am just trying to do what we learned in the birthing classes. Make you feel secure, loved, supported." Throttle answered his feeling visibly hurt.

Carbine was too tired, too heavy and her back was hurting much, too much, for her to react to his sadden expression. She only sighed and waddled off to the bedroom. Vinnie trying hard not to break up laughing took a seat as Modo tried to comfort his distressed bro.

"Don't worry, Throttle it's all part of the process. Don't take anything she says too seriously. Just smile, nod your head a lot, and take it like a man. Because if she's anything like most women, those may be the kindest words you'll hear from her before this thing is over. "

Charley followed Carbine into the bedroom not wanting to be alone with all the male bonding that was taking place. The normally unemotional young woman was laying on the bed very deep in thought. Her hand fondling a small stuff toy Throttle had made for the baby. Charley sat next to her putting a supportive hand on her shoulders.

Carbine took hold of her hand trying hard to keep her composure, "I don't know what's the matter with me. You would think that after all we've been through I should be able to handle all this, but sometimes it gets so overwhelming."Her voice started to shake a little, "I'm bringing a child into this uncertain world. We don't know if the Plutarkian are really gone. Our own government is still such a mess. What were we thinking? For all I know Throttle may have to head off to another mission and this time I may not get him back." She wiped her eyes with the little stuffed toy.

"Look Sis, there are no guarantees. We can only try and make this world better for all our children." Charley smiled confidently touching her own stomach.

"Charley you? How wonderful." Carbine joyfully hugged her, "Oh my, Vinnie a father, now that is going to be interesting to say the least." 

"Yeah, its kind of scary bring another Van Wham into existence. I don't know if the universe is ready for two. I haven't told him yet I was going to wait for…." Charley didn't have a chance to could finish talking before Carbine sat straight up while putting a vise grip on Charlie's unsuspecting hand.

"OOOOOO….Charley….. OOOOOO," Carbine moaned as Charley's eyes widened while her hand was going numb.

"Carbine, my hand… my hand," Charley tried to pull it loose but Carbine only increased her grip until the pain started to subside.

Once it stopped she breathlessly apologized, "I'm so sorry, Charley girl. That's the strongest contraction I've had yet. I think it's time to go. Would you please go tell Throttle?"

"Sure but remind me to keep far away from you when you have another one of those things. Girl, you are dangerous." Charley lovingly joked as she rubbed to get the feeling back in her hand.

"Well Daddy, I think this is it. Carbine said it's time she head for the infirmary."

Throttle bolted passed Charley into the bedroom and scooped his wife up off the bed. Then stood aimlessly not sure of what he was supposed to do with her.

"Throttle what are you doing?" Carbine asked amused at her husband's behavior. 

He looked at her dumbfounded, "Taking you to the infirmary?" 

"Put me down Honey, I can walk. It might be helpful if you called Angie and let her know we're coming, okay." Carbine was calm and sweetly touched him on the cheek.

"Okay babe whatever you say. Don't worry I'll take care of everything."Throttle let her down gently and ran back to the living room to make the call. In his haste he tripped on his own tail and fell head long into a table knocking it across the room. 

Carbine hearing the commotion tenderly patted on her tummy talking to her, soon to arrive, son or daughter. "Well it's time to go to work. Let's get you out, little one, before your daddy does irreparable harm to himself."

Vinnie was surprised to see his cool, always in control bro, reduced to a clumsy mass of jumbled nerves. He snickered and shook his head. Charley noticed the over-confident look on his face.

"So you think you'll handle it any better when it's your turn, Big Shot?" Charley smiled slyly.

"Oh please there isn't any situation that this mouse can't…my turn?" Vinnie looked at his wife with a mixture of shock, wonder and hope.

"That's right your next in about 8 months." She confessed happily.

Vinnie suddenly got very serious and took her hands. " Charlene, you mean we're gong to have a baby?"

"You mind?" Charley bit her bottom lip not really sure of Vinnie's reaction was going to be.

"Mind? Sweetheart, just when I thought my life couldn't get any better you make it even more prefect." He pulled her close to him.

"Well congratulations, bro." Modo smiled. 

All the celebrating would have to be put on hold as Carbine came out all packed and ready for the short trek to the infirmary. Throttle having finally contacted Angelica was now at his wife side, this time just offering an arm for support. She smiled, kissed him lovingly on the cheek and accepted the support given.

They slowly strolled getting more than half the way when Carbine stopped. "OOOOO….. here it comes again….OOOOOO," sheput the same vise grip on Throttle's shoulder that she earlier had on Charlie's hand. Modo and Vinnie winced seeing her nails dig in. Even through his shirt and fur they could tell it hurt.

_"Remember to breathe****pant…pant**** focus on something else. My hands around Throttle's neck ****pant**** as I squeeze the life out of him for putting me through this."_ Carbine thought bearing down harder on the aching shoulder of her suffering mate.

Throttle supported her securely trying hard to ignore the pain, "It's okay baby we are almost there. We don't have much further to go." 

Again the pain subsided and Carbine went limb. Throttle took a breath and picked her up and this time she was more than happy to let him. She let her head rest against his chest and felt a little guilty for the temporary thought of killing him. Before the night was over she would have those and few others choice scenarios playing in her mind.

Vinnie looked at Charley with a, "is that what your going to act like," fearful expression on his face. She just smiled and lovingly pats his shoulder nodding.

_At the infirmary:_

"Okay, Carbine, we've got you hooked up to the fetal-monitor. It will keep an eye on you and the little one and let you know when your next contraction is coming so you can prepare for it. I could give you something for the pain, but it would be better if you could hang in there without it. But it's here if you need it. Like I said I don't see any real problems." Angelica assures as she rechecked their vitals.

"You'd both better get some rest. It's going to be some time before anything happens." She left them to enjoy a little private time.

Throttle turned his attention to his wife and noticed a look of uncertainty and fear in her eyes. Carbine was never uncertain about anything as long as he'd known her and fear was something she never showed. Without a word he climbed on to the bed and snuggled her securely in his arms. Softly pulling his hands through her hair. Carbine didn't have to say anything it was like they could feel each other's thoughts. 

The serene moment didn't last long before a buzzing started from the machine telling her it was time for another contraction. Carbine began breathing slowly counting to herself. As the pain increased her hand grabbed the neck of Throttle's tee shirt. She unconsciously began to twist the material so tight she cut off his air supply. Gasping he only hoped he wouldn't pass out before the contraction was over. Throttle closed his eyes trying to make the room stop spinning. The contraction soon ended and he survived another one, but just barely.

After a few moments Carbine's extended family was there to give their full support. Vinnie, Charley, Modo, Stoker and even Magel enter the room. Carbine smiled more than happy to see them.

"Whoa Carbine you look like…" Vinnie's comment was interrupted by Stoker's elbow to his stomach. 

"What? I wasn't going to say anything about how whipped she looked."

"You look like everything beautiful a woman can be." Stoker said proudly kissing her cheek. "Ignore the punk you know his been brain dead for a while."

Carbine was able to give a light chuckle, "Thanks Stok and Vincent I'd like to see what you'd look if you were trying to get something as big as Limburgers behind out of an opening as small as your brain." They all had to laugh until a familiar sound started coming from the monitor.

"It's… only been a few minutes. They..they… shouldn't becoming this soon; it's too fast. Throttle get Angie something must be wrong." Carbine said in a panicky voice.

Charley was at Carbine's side as Magel ushered the men out of the room. Throttle got Angelica and she was on her way as he took Carbine's hand in his. The machine continued to buzz as the contraction got stronger and stronger. Suddenly Carbine reached over with her free hand and punched the machine immediately relieving her from the annoying sound, **"I hate modern technology," she**** hissed. **

As it began to peak Carbine still had Throttle's hand and he felt his knees begin to buckle. Charley watched as he slowly sank to the floor moaning in pain. He knew that he would never use that hand again because she was going to break it off and probably beat him with the blood stub. 

The pain diminished once more and Carbine looked around to see Throttle with his head down crouched on the floor.

**"****What are you doing down there this is no time to be playing around. How can I focus on you if you are fooling around on the floor?If you aren't going to be any help you can haul your tail outta here."**

"But…. Baby doll….I..," he tried to explain.

**"****I got your Babydoll!It's that darn Babydoll that got me here in the first place. I don't want to hear it again!!!!" **

** **

Walking back into the room Angelica only shook her head and tried to keep the laughter welding up inside under control. She leaned toward Throttle and whispered, "It's the hormones, and she probably doesn't mean most of what she's saying."

**"Never mind him, give me that pain killer!! I can't take this, its going to kill me!!! Carbine demanded slightly out of control.**

"Sorry Carbine, it's to late for that, looks like this little one has decided not to wait. It's just about time to start pushing."

**"What!" Carbine turned toward Throttle and grabbed his shirt with both hands yanking him nose to nose, ****"If you …ever bring… your planet saving… bike riding… root beer swilling… behind near me again ….Mars….. will be ****minus… one…. hero****!" She growled scowling at him with daggers in her eyes. **

Throttle sheepishly did as Modo had advised. He nodded, smiled, and took it like a man. On top of being afraid that if he said the wrong thing she just might break his neck. 

"Okay Sweetie it's time to start, next contraction I want you to give me a nice hard push," Angelica positioned herself to guide the baby into the world. 

As the contraction started Carbine released her husband, griped the sides of the bed. To his relief, Throttle took his place behind his panting wife as she summoned all her strength to help their new child toward life. After a few grueling moments Carbine relaxed back into Throttle's waiting arms and Charley wiped her sweaty brow.

"You're are doing great darlin', just beautiful." Throttle tenderly comforted his tiring wife.

"Okay Carbine, one more big one and we have a new Martian citizen." Angelica encouraged.

"I….can't… I'm tired and *sniff* ….I… hurt….." Carbine moaned between tears. "Let…him stay...there… until he's…old enough..to walk out on his own…I just can't do it."

"Come on Carbie, I know your tired but just one more time." Charley tried to encouraged close to tears herself." 

Without a word Throttle closed his eyes and leaned his head close to his wife's touching his antenna to hers. Carbine suddenly could feel additional strength coming from him and a stronger connection with the little life struggling to be born, her son. She took a deep breath…and…and…and suddenly the air is filled with the ear piecing sound of a pair of strong healthy lungs letting Mars know he had arrived. The light tan furless bundle with a full head of ebony curls was welcome to life by the joy and relief of his family.

After helping Throttle cut the umbilical cord Angelica took the baby over to the special examining table and cleared his nose and mouth. She checked to make sure he had everything required, cleaned him up a little, wrapped him tightly in a soft blue blanket and turned to hand Throttle his new son screaming at the top of his lungs. As his hands engulfed the precious bundle, he brought the baby close to his face and touched his antenna to the baby's head bonding with his new son. The baby quieted immediately and after a few seconds he brought him over to Carbine and laid their son in his mother's waiting arms. 

"Isn't he prefect? Welcome to the world Yarrie Tishiar," Carbine whispered her eyes looking to her husband for his approval. Throttle smiles in agreement.

"That's beautiful! Yarrie Tishiar, what does that mean?" Charley asked further amazed at tremendous value the people of Mars put on family and life itself.

Carbine gently stoked her new son and solemnly explained," Yarrie is the name of the place where Throttle's parents died. Tishiar is where mine lost their lives. This way we will never forget them or the sacrifices they made so our son could live and neither will he," she brushed her lips softly across Yarrie's downy soft ebony hair.

Coming out of the room Charley cheerfully announced, "Well family we have a new addition. A gorgeous, health baby boy and Carbine is just fine." Charley wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to Vinnie. He lovingly touched her stomach kissing it tenderly.

Modo held Magel and whispered, "you think we should tell them?"

"No, not now. Let Throttle and Carbine have this time," she smiled affectionately caressing the gently giant she agreed to marry.

Stoker stood back reflecting his life in the young lives that was before him. As the new day started on the small, struggling, scared, red planet, he knew that the healing had truly begun. For them, for Mars, and for himself.

The End 

** **

_ _


End file.
